


Sunny wedding

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wedding, lovebirds, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: This is the time! Time to get married!
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sunny wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this while writing this fanfiction :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zms-bdr6ML4

"C'mon, you stupid thing..." Leona grunted while tying her tie "Whose idea was to invent this? Sweet Sun!" She groaned. Whoever came up with the idea of a tie must've been crazy. Damn thing.

Today is a special day. She and Ahri are getting married. Leona still couldn't believe her luck. It was like making your best dream come true. She remembered exactly what it was like: 

FLASHBACK:

Ahri giggled when Leona blew a raspberry in her neck. They've been cuddling for a good hour under the big tree in the park and they were having fun. After all, they were with each other.

"Leona, that tickles!" Ahri giggled. 

The Solari grinned and kept poking Ahri's ear which twitched each time "I can't help it, love. You're just this adorable" She smiled fondly.

Ahri nuzzled closer and sighed contently. She wrapped her tails around them, creating some sort of comfortable pillow "You know... I like being here with you. You're the best, sweetheart" She kissed Leona's cheek and Solari chuckled. 

Leona wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She heard Ahri sigh contently and one of her tails tickled her ear "Hey!"

Ahri giggled adorably and Leona's heart swelled at the sound. Oh, how she loved her.

She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She was comfortable and feeling good albeit slightly anxious. She knew it was time to ask her this important question and to be honest... she was more than nervous.

"Ahri..." She looked around before focusing her attention on the fox woman "My love? There is something I want to tell you" She untangled herself from the warm embrace of her lover and kneeled in front of her, her breath laboured.

Ahri's ears stood upright, curiosity clear on her face "What is it, sweetie?"

Leona gulped before taking a deep breath "I know we've been together for a year but..." She took Ahri's hand and kissed it "But I know I love you more than anything. You're my Sun, my love and my refuge. I know I can trust you with every good and bad thing. Now, I can't imagine my life without you... So, Lady Ahri will do me the honour of becoming..." She pulled out a box and Ahri gasped "My wife?" 

The ring was made of gold, the centre of it decorated with ocean blue sapphire. There were small crystals around it.

Leona held her breath, waiting for her girlfriend's response. She was anxious, her muscles tense.  
She went rigid when Ahri took the ring and examined it. The fox woman then slipped it on her finger and Leona saw tears in her eyes. Without a warning, Ahri threw her arms around Leona and both tumbled to the ground.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!" She kissed Leona before hugging her tightly "I love you so much!" 

The Solari sighed with relief and wrapped her arms around her, now, fiancee. She giggled along with her and smiled broadly. She really couldn't believe her luck. Ahri agreed to marry her! They are getting married soon!

Ahri rested her head on Leona's chest and looked at her with so much love it made Leona blush "I can not wait! It's like the biggest dream come true! I will be honest with you..." She booped Solari's nose "I was waiting for you to propose to me. I just didn't know when..."

Leona's eyes widened "Wait, what? You did?"

"Well..." Ahri began to draw patterns on her fiancee's chest "It was more like dream. One that I really wanted to come true..." She took Leona's hand and kissed it "You have no idea how happy you made me, my sweetest love" The sincere emotion in Ahri's eyes made Leona blush even more and she turned her gaze away.

"I'm... I'm actually very honoured you agreed to be my wife. I'll be honest with you too" Ahri's ears twitched at that "I've been trying to propose to you earlier but I always chickened out..." She scratched the back of her neck "I even asked Sona for advice" She chuckled "Or more like... practising with her if I am, to be honest"

Ahri's ears perked at that "Wait, really? Were you cheating on me?" She sat up and put her hand on her chest "Leona! How could you!" Leona could hear the teasing tone in her voice "Heard that crack? I was my heart!" She finished with a dramatic pose.

She couldn't hold her laugh any longer so she let it out. She laughed along with the fox until they were both breathless.  
Ahri looked at the ring and ran her finger over the blue gem. She was still in awe. She was hoping that Leona would propose and she finally did!  
She looked at her lover who was now leaning against the tree, arms inviting. She snuggled close to Leona and smiled at the ring. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek before kissing her. Deeply.  
Ahri moaned when she felt Leona nibble at her lover's lip, asking for permission. She deepened the kiss, pulling Leona on top of her. 

"I love you" Ahri muttered into the kiss "So much..."

"I love you too"

END OF FLASHBACK

Leona looked into the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room to stand near the priest. In all honesty, she was feeling anxious. After all, it was hers and Ahri's big day, no?

"It's going to be ok" The priest reassured her "Everyone is scared so no worries" He smiled at her and Leona felt better. 

Looking around, she spotted her friends and a few summoners from the league. Vi was pretending to cry while Caitlyn was rolling her eyes at her. Sona was playing the church organ and Diana stood in the corner of the church, arms crossed. Ezreal and Lux were holding hands and Lux was crying.

"You are lucky to have so many good friends cheer for you" The priest tried to engage Leona in small talk to soothe her nerves "I like those from Piltover. They seem like good people though I guess that woman with pink hair may cause troubles from time to time" He whispered the last part.

Leona snorted and coughed to hide her laugh. The priest smiled at that "You have no idea, sir" She smiled at the priest "But we all like her"

"I can see that. Oh!" He looked at the door "Here comes the blushing bride!"

Leona felt her chest tighten and she looked at her love, her jaw almost hitting the floor.  
Ahri wore a beautiful white gown that was just above her knees. The dress had a low neckline, but enough to keep Ahri looking modest. A veil covered her beaming face. She held a small bouquet of roses in her hands. 

The priest leaned a little to Leona and whispered in her ear "Wow. No wonder you fell in love with her" He patted her shoulder "I believe you two will be very happy"

Ahri stood next to Leona at the altar and smiled with tears in her eyes "I can't believe it. I finally get to be your wife..." she whispered happily.

Meanwhile, Leona was starring at her as if she saw a star from the sky, her body tense but strangely relaxed at the same time. As if all this wedding was something very natural and calming.

"Wow..." That was all Leona could muster "Just... wow..." She gasped in shock.

Ahri covered her blushing face with her tail, eyes cast aside. Leona could swear she heard her say 'not as you'.

The priest chuckled at that before addressing two lovebirds and people in the church "Dear people, here we have gathered in this place to unite these two beloved souls in a marriage bond!" He took their hands and wrapped a silky shaw around them "Today, those in love will unite! In sickness and health. In joy and sorrow! On this day, right now, two people in love with each other will become married!"

Ahri playfully tucked her tail under Leona's chin who chuckled at that. 

"Dear friends! Dear family! It is time to unite them!" The priest looked at Ahri "Dear, Lady Ahri. Do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you cherish her through all the world will throw at you?"

The fox woman looked lovingly at Leona and said confidently "I do. Now and forever" She took the ring and placed it on her, now wife, finger. 

"And do you, Lady Leona, take this woman as your wife? Will you love and cherish her through all the world will throw at you?"

Leona sighed with a small on her face and whispered "I do. Now and forever" She placed a ring on Ahri's finger. 

"By virtue of holy and human law, I declare these two loved ones married!" The priest smiled at them and unwrapped their hands "You may kiss" 

Ahri wrapped her arms around Leona's neck and kissed her.  
The people in the church cheered while Sona played her love music. Even Diana smiled and gave the two thumbs up.

Ahri and Leona pulled from the kiss with the most lovesick expression. They both giggled and ran down the church alley, their friends throwing confetti at them. 

"Finally, guys!" Vi patted Leona's back "Took you long enough!"

"Vi!" Caitlyn barked.

"What? I'm serious!" She snickered when Ahri swatted her shoulder "Ok, ok. Spoilsports" She had to duck to avoid Caitly'n hand "Haha!"

Ahri rolled her eyes and squeaked when Leona clutched her bridal style and spun her around "You dork!" She laughed wholeheartedly.

Leona laughed but didn't let her wife from her arms "I am your dork, you dork!" She felt Ahri's tail wrap around them and pull their bodies even closer "I love you. So much" She kissed her wife and rubbed their noses together.

Ahri blushed "I love you too. Even more" She let Leona set her down before she spotted Diana and Sona approach them.

Leona tensed and stood between Ahri and their quests.

"No need to be so defensive" Diana responded in her icy tone "We're here to congratulate you" She extended her hand "Happy married life, girls"

Ahri and Leona looked at each other before shaking Diana's hand. Sona smiled brightly and grabbed Diana's arm.  
Leona raised her eyebrows and Diana blushed. She chuckled but let the subject slip.

"Thank you" Ahri said with a smile "It means a lot"

Sona nodded at her and pulled Diana away. Leona watched them go before she felt Ahri's fingers on her cheek. She turned her head and kissed her "This is the best day of my life" She whispered against Leona's lips "Can't wait to have you in my arms tonight"

Leona chuckled "Same here, love. Same here"


End file.
